


You'll Have to Go Through Me

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [85]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: And her Grandmum, And her Uncle Merlin, Daisy is the best big sister, For Teen Dating Violence Awareness Month, Gen, M/M, She's been taking lessons from her Auntie Rox, Warning for Mentioned emotional abuse, Wish I had Daisy's knife skills, channeling my emotions for my own baby brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Something is wrong with Daisy's baby brother, and she's going to do everything in her power to make it better.





	You'll Have to Go Through Me

**Author's Note:**

> For Teen Dating Violence Awareness Month

“Lee?” Eggsy knocked lightly at the door of his oldest son’s bedroom door. “Dinner’s ready.”

“I’m not hungry,” Lee said, voice muffled through the door. 

“Alright,” Eggsy said, “I’ll put a plate in the fridge for you.”

“Fine.”

Eggsy went back downstairs, frowning to himself. Time to call in the cavalry.

* * *

“Put your shoes on, loser!” Daisy burst into her brother’s room.

“Don’t you know how to knock?” Lee snarled as Daisy started throwing shoes at him.

“Only when I’m casing a joint,” Daisy said cheerfully. “Come on, Lee. You’ve been locked in here all weekend.”

“Where are we going?” Lee asked, reluctantly putting on a pair of tennis shoes.

“To get lunch, I’m starving.”

“I’m not hungry,” Lee said, standing.

“Lie,” Daisy said brightly. “You haven’t eaten since breakfast Thursday morning, and it’s Sunday.”

“I know what day it is,” Lee grumbled, grabbing his hoodie. “And I’ve eaten.”

“Granola bars don’t count.”

“I hate you,” Lee grumbled as he followed Daisy out of the room.

“Love you too, baby bro.”

* * *

“So, wanna tell me what’s on your mind?” Daisy asked, sitting in the booth across the table from Lee.

“It’s nothing,” Lee mumbled, playing with the straw in his milkshake.

“Now I know that’s a lie,” Daisy said, “You haven’t touched your food, and I know it isn’t because you don’t like it. So tell me what’s wrong. Is it Ryan?”

“Why do you ask that?” Lee wouldn’t look him in the eye.

“Because Thursday was your one month anniversary. You told me about it all week,” Daisy leaned forward. “But I haven’t heard a thing about him since Wednesday night. So what’s going on?”

Lee played with his straw for a moment longer before sighing and looking up at his sister. “Ryan thinks I’m fat,” he said quietly. “He said that nobody else would ever want to date me.”

“Lee,” Daisy reached out and put a hand on Lee’s shoulder. “You’re not fat.”

“Then why did he say that?” Lee asked quietly. “He hasn’t lied to me before, he was so nice.”

“I don’t know,” Daisy said regretfully, “But he was wrong, Lee, there’s absolutely nothing wrong with you.”

“You have to say that, you’re my sister.”

“Lee...”

“I know,” Lee said quietly. “Do you think I should break up with him?”

“It might be for the best.”

Lee was quiet for a moment before he started eating his food, taking one of his chips and dipping it in his milkshake. “Thanks, Dais.”

“Of course,” Daisy ruffled his hair gently. “It’s what I’m here for, Lee.”

* * *

“Ryan.”

Ryan looked around and saw that his name had been called by a pretty blonde with a fantastic rack who had to be at least three years older than him, looking up at him with a shy smile. “You guys go ahead,” he told his friends, “I’ll see you guys later.”

His friends grumbled good-naturedly that Ryan had all the good luck before leaving.

“What can I do for you, sweetheart?” he asked, following her into the nice out of the way little alley nearby.

The blonde smiled up at him, the grin going from alluringly shy to something that made his balls climb all the way into his throat in three seconds flat, and before he knew what was going on, she had him pinned to the wall by his throat like it was nothing. “You stay away from my brother,” she said menacingly, a knife somehow appearing in the hand that wasn’t holding him to the wall. “Or I’ll show you just how skilled I am with this little knife.” She moved the blade downward, tracing it gently along his groin. “Understand me?”

Ryan nodded vigorously.

“Use your words, sweetheart,” she said, voice sickly sweet, pressing the blade a bit harder into his leg, making a small cut in the denim of his jeans.

“Yes, yes ma’am, I understand completely, yes.”

“There’s a good boy,” she said, the knife disappearing just as quickly as it had appeared and a smile that was terrifying in its innocence. “I hope I’ll never see you again, you better hope the same.”

She let go of his throat and left the alley. “Oh, and Ryan?” she said, pausing in the alley’s mouth. “Don’t tell anybody about this little conversation, will you?”

Ryan stood there for a long moment before the adrenaline left his system and he was able to walk without his legs shaking. Whatever, Lee Unwin-Hart was a hot piece of ass, but nothing was worth that amount of crazy.

* * *

“Was that absolutely necessary, Emrys?” Merlin asked, voice dry through the earring communicator Daisy had rigged up for audio only.

“Of course,” she said, putting on her Bluetooth earpiece on so that people wouldn’t look at her like she was a crazy person. “Do you know what he did to Lee?”

“I take it that was Ryan, then?”

“Of course, it’s not like I go around assaulting teenagers for fun.”

“Your fathers want you home,” Merlin sighed, “They got worried when you didn’t answer your phone.”

“On my way,” Daisy said cheerfully. “I’ll see you at family dinner.”

“See you at dinner, Emrys,” Merlin said before signing off.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman
> 
> Also, if the person who took issue with Apartment (Room with a view) reads this, fuck off.


End file.
